1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As the electro-optical device, an active driven type liquid crystal device, where a switching element such as a thin film transistor is provided for each pixel, is known. The active driven type liquid crystal device has a liquid crystal layer between a pair of electrodes, and an image signal written into each pixel is temporarily held in an electric capacitance consisting of the pair of electrodes and the liquid crystal layer. In addition to this, a capacitance element, which electrically holds the image signal for a predetermined period, is provided for each pixel.
For example, in JP-A-2010-39212, providing a capacitance element by overlapping the position of relay wiring connected to a pixel electrode with a shield layer via a dielectric layer on the upper layer thereof is disclosed.
However, since a relay wiring which is connected to the pixel electrode via a contact hole is arranged in a lower layer than the shield layer, it is not possible for the relay wiring to be completely covered by the shield layer. In other words, in a case where the relay wiring is used as a capacitance wiring, there is a problem that the area of the capacitance wiring is not able to be effectively used.